powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Holling
}|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Megaforce Black |-|2 = }|height=170|width=250|position=center}} Super Megaforce Green |name= Jake Holling |gender=Male |season=Megaforce, Super Megaforce |color= Black (Megaforce), Green (Super Megaforce) |shadeofcolor=green |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode= Mega Mission |lastepisode=Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes= 22 (Megaforce) 20 (Super Megaforce) |casts=Azim Rizk |}} Jake Holling is Megaforce Black, the Black Ranger and Super Megaforce Green, the Green Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Jake has a crush on Gia Moran. One day after school, Jake went to Ernie's Brainfreeze to order 2 ice creams for Gia and himself. At the same time, Jake, along with four other teenagers, were chosen by Gosei to defend Earth from the Warstar Aliens. One day after school, Jake decided to flirt with Gia. While flirting, they discovered that there are alien ships (who is actually Yuffo sent by Admiral Malkor and Vrak) capturing other humans. Then Jake and Gia followed those ships. Seeing the humans captured, Jake and Gia called the other Rangers to help free the humans that were captured by Yuffo. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how they fought as a team. Super Megaforce with Emma.]] With Harwood City being attacked, Jake and Gia return to the command center. Gosei presents them the Super Megaforce powers. Jake notices he is now Green. Gosei prepares to give him an explanation, but the Rangers must leave to fight. Jake and Emma go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. Jake gets jealous when Orion joins the team. But he has to put it aside when they are both the only ones left standing. Jake must help Orion unlock his "hidden" Gold Mode. Levira gets a lab malfunction and is effected with Love Potion. She then sets her sights on Jake. Jake and Noah find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. When the Mega Rangers were confronted by a top Armada general, Damaras, Troy was captured while Noah, Gia, Emma, and Orion were injured by Damaras' assault, leaving Jake the last Ranger standing. As the only one able to fight, Jake went to rescue Troy, who was due to be executed under the orders of the newly arrived Emperor Mavro. Facing Damaras, Jake was able to distract the Armada's forces as Tensou set Troy free. With the other Mega Rangers having recovered and united with Jake and Troy, Damaras was soon defeated by the team. Personality Jake Holling is outgoing, optimistic, fun-loving, proud, and fearless when it comes to both the battlefield and social situations. He loves being the Black Ranger and saving the world with the help of his Snake Zord, but sometimes he wishes he could make his superhero identity public. His one weak spot is his huge crush on the Yellow Ranger, but he's determined to make her fall for him one day. Don't dismiss Jake Holling as just another class clown. He has a serious talent for bringing people together with a laugh, and he always has an eye on the bright side. He also is a great soccer player. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=pdqIlJy8uio Ranger Powers - Ultra Megaforce Black= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword **Ultra Zord ;Zords: *Gosei Snake Mechazord *Land Brothers Zords Appearances: M Episodes 12-17, 19, 20, SM Episodes 16, 17 - Super Megaforce Green= - Legendary Mode= - Turbo Green= Green Turbo Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 11 - Galaxy Green= Galaxy Green ;Arsenal: *Quasar Saber *Transblaster Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 7 - SPD Green= - SWAT Mode= S.P.D. Green Ranger SWAT Mode ;Arsenal: *Delta Enforcer This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition }} - Mystic Green= Green Mystic Ranger ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff *Mystic Morpher Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 18, LBEV - Ranger Green= Ranger Operator Series Green ;Arsenal: *Nitro Sword *Turbo Axe Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 9, 14 - Samurai Green= Green Samurai Ranger ;Arsenal: *Spin Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 5, 8 - Legendary Squadron Green= Legendary Squadron Green Ranger ;Attack: *'"Legendary Strike"' Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 10 - Prism Green= unnamed Green Ranger ;Attack: *'"Prism Punch"' This form is exclusive to SM Episode 9 }} - Black Rangers= - Alien Black= Black Alien Ranger ;Arsenal: *Aquitian Saber This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 - Space Black= Black Space Ranger ;Arsenal: *Battlizer Gauntlet This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition - Wild Force Black= Black Wild Force Ranger ;Arsenal: *Jungle Sword This form is exclusive to SM Episode 4 - Dino Thunder Black= Black Dino Ranger ;Arsenal: *Brachio Staff This form is exclusive to SM Episode 12 - Blitz Black= Black Ranger ;Arsenal: *Blitz Blaster ;Attacks: *'"Griffin Magma Galaxy"' Appearances: SM Episodes 19, LBEV }} - Other Colors= - Overdrive Red= Red Overdrive Ranger ;Arsenal: *Drive Defender This form is exclusive to SM Episode 1 - Jungle Fury Wolf= Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger Appearances: SM Episodes 3, 6 }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Green= The Super Megaforce Green Ranger Key is one of Jake's personal Ranger Keys which allows him to morph into Super Megaforce Green. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Jake Holling was portrayed by Azim Rizk. When morphed, Jake was respectively portrayed by suit actors (Megaforce Black; later served as Super Megaforce Blue), in footage from Goseiger, and (Super Megaforce Green; previously served as Megaforce Red), in footage from Gokaiger. Production *Early scripts listed his name as "Baron", just like Kevin. Notes *Jake is the first snake-themed Power Ranger. *Similar to Zack Taylor, Jake is also characterized as being outgoing and flirtatious, along with wielding an axe. He also seems to have a similar style of dance. *Jake is similar to his Sentai counterpart Agri in that they are both proud and fearless in combat. *Not counting transformations into past rangers, Jake is the only Megaforce Ranger to be designated with more than one color. *Jake shares some similarities as Adam Park and Carlos Vallerte. Both have 2 different ranger colors, Green and Black **Like Adam, Jake also start out as a Black Ranger and then become a Green Ranger in the next season. **Jake is also a soccer player Ranger who has both Green and Black Ranger forms each seasons like Carlos. *He shares the same element with Gia Moran, Earth. *He is the third ranger who is also a soccer player, succeeding Conner McKnight and Carlos. *His animal spirit is the Snake *Jake is the only ranger in the main five to have met all of the legendary rangers that have appeared so far (Jayden and Casey). *His personality is very similar to T.J. Johnson. Counterpart notes *Jake shares a few things in common with 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of four Super Mega Rangers to have a counterpart from all past Power Ranger teams, the only ones missing any counterparts are Orion and Emma. **He is one of two Super Mega Rangers to have all of their counterparts share the same gender as them, the other being Troy. **He and Emma share the same amount of different colored counterparts (2). **He and Orion share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). *Ironically, even though Jake serves as an enthusiastic comic relief character, some of his counterparts (Black Aquitar Ranger, Zeo Ranger IV Green, Black Wild Force Ranger, Crimson Thunder Ranger, Black Dino Ranger, Black Overdrive Ranger and his successors Dino Charge Green Ranger and Ninja Steel White) were the "tough and serious guys" of their groups. **His comedic counterparts include Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Galaxy Green, Green Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Green, S.P.D. Green Ranger, Green Mystic Ranger, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Green and Green Samurai Ranger. *3 of Jake’s counterparts (Crimson Thunder Ranger, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger and Ninja Steel White) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. Coincidentally, both of these Rangers come from post-anniversary Ranger teams. *3 Green Rangers (Green Mighty Morphin Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, and Green Chameleon Warrior) and 4 Black Rangers (Magna Defender, Black Lion Warrior, Ranger Operator Series Black, and Dino Charge Black Ranger) are not Jake’s counterparts. *Jake is the only male Super Mega Ranger to have any Additional Ranger counterparts, as all of Troy and Noah’s counterparts are part of their respective teams' primary groups and all of Orion’s counterparts are Sixth Rangers. Out of all the Super Mega Rangers, he has the most Additional Ranger counterparts (Crimson Thunder Ranger, Black Dino Ranger, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, and Ranger Operator Series Green). Legendary Ranger Modes *Of all of his forms, SPD Green is Jake's most used Green Ranger with 4, including his SWAT Mode. His most used Black Ranger is Mighty Morphin Black with 2. Green Turbo Ranger and Prism Green are his least used Green Ranger forms while Black Alien Ranger, Black Space Ranger, Black Dino Ranger, and Blitz Black are his least used Black Ranger forms at 1 each. However, Jake has never transformed into the Green Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Green or the Black Overdrive Ranger. Appearances See Also References Category:Megaforce Category:Black Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:Super Megaforce Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities